Don't Say You Love Me
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol's friends bet him to fool around Tomoyo's feelings. But in the end of the game will she forgive him?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm a gentleman for pete's sakes!" eighteen year old Eriol Hiiragizawa, second year college, said while talking to his friends. "It's a bad plan I'm telling you", he added, crossing his legs. Eriol and his friends, Ian and Hamilton we're at their rooms that lunch time. People don't want to hang around in their classroom so it was only the three of them. Ian and Hamilton said that how about to play a game with a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji, who in the other hand a new student from Japan and studied in England. She was new in Eriol's school when she was in first year college. Honestly speaking Tomoyo does admire Eriol. And in the other hand Eriol had a relationship with their Homeroom and Music teacher Kaho Mizuki. Which everybody knows...including Tomoyo. "I'll tell Kaho about it", Eriol said to his friends.  
  
"Look Eriol my man! All you have to do is court her, be her boyfriend for couple of weeks then break her up!" Hamilton explained.  
  
"I'm using her already! And besides...everybody in this school knows I have a relationship with Kaho. She will wonder 'why?'" Eriol shot back, running his fingers through his soft blue hair. "Besides why do you want to play with this girl anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Coz' she admires you", Ian answered.  
  
"Really?" Eriol said, flattered. "Whom did you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Actually we just heard Tomoyo and her friends talked. It was an accident", Hamilton replied.  
  
"Tell me a good reason why I should play with her?" Eriol asked for the last time. Hamilton and Ian looked at each other. Then Ian answered.  
  
"Coz' you and Mizuki-sensei are not meant to be", he answered frankly.  
  
"Oh? Why?" Eriol suggested knowing more.  
  
"For god's sake Eriol! Look at you! Your popular, have the looks, a kind man, a girl's dream and yet...you choose our teacher!" Hamilton explained, almost he wanted to yell.  
  
"Coz' I love her", Eriol said to them in a serious tone. He uncrossed his legs and ease back at the chair. He thought of this foolish game his friend's say, what he will be in when he will accept it, and just break the girl's heart in the end. And he thought himself as a user and his reputation will be ruined. This is a man to man talk and he doesn't want to back out. "What if I fell in love with her?" What if he will? He'll leave Kaho.  
  
"Then all you have to do is think if you love Mizuki-sensei or Tomoyo. But if I were on your place I'll choose Tomoyo. Look she's beautiful, kind, intelligent and has a good voice in singing. It's just that you and Kaho are not meant to be...not meant to be", Ian said to him. His words soft not to break his friend's heart but Eriol's heart was broken when he heard them he and Kaho are not meant to be. Eriol sighed, closing his eyes, thinking for a moment and then open them.  
  
"I'll do it!" he told them. His friends nod their head and gave him a smile. He smiled...a wry smile. He had made his decision. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was reading her notebook while walking coz' they have a test. Until someone tapped at her back, she looked around and saw her friends. "Hey Frederica and Giovanna! What's up?" the cheerful Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing much. I see your studying for our test", Frederica answered.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to have a low grade you know", Tomoyo answered with a smile, as the three walked to their classrooms.  
  
"I wonder what Japan looks like? I want to go there someday!" Giovanna said to them and exclaiming the words out loud.  
  
"Well Japan is really nice indeed! And also the cherry blossoms which is called Sakura", Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Tomoyo are you gonna stay here in England forever?" Frederica asked, hoping her friend will say yes.  
  
"I don't know", Tomoyo lied.  
  
"You're lying again Tomoyo", Giovanna said in a sing-song voice. Tomoyo sighed. Her friends really could see right through her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm going back to Japan this summer. I don't know when but I'll go when my mom called me", Tomoyo explained, sadness was in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo dear we're going to missed you", Frederica said, in a dramatically tone.  
  
"Me too", Tomoyo agreed. They went to their classrooms which they only saw Eriol, Hamilton and Ian.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Hamilton greeted the three ladies, waving his hand.  
  
"Nothing much. Tomoyo here is studying for our test", Frederica answered. Then she looked at Tomoyo with an evil grin saying you-know-there's-your- admirer-Eriol-so-greet-him. Tomoyo blushed and looked away. But Eriol on the other hand was gazing at her and she didn't notice.  
  
"Tomoyo you sure an intelligent person. Not only intelligent but pretty as well!" Ian said.  
  
"Thanks Ian but that's a compliment right?" Tomoyo said, her words stammering. And her cheeks were red.  
  
"No my dear it's not a compliment. I mean who wouldn't like you? A pretty Japanese girl from Japan, intelligent and kind", Ian replied. Then he hit Eriol's elbow. "Am I right Eriol?"  
  
"H-Huh?" Eriol's stammered.  
  
"Thanks Ian", was all Tomoyo could say as the three went to their seats.  
  
"Why did you have to include me?" Eriol whispered.  
  
"Coz' I caught you starring at her", Ian replied.  
  
"Correction gazing you mean", Eriol told him.  
  
"Whatever!" Ian said flatly, waving a hand. "Beautiful isn't she?" Eriol paused for a moment then replied.  
  
"Yeah she is", he told them honestly. His friends start to teased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo your admirer is there. How come you didn't say 'Hi!'?" Giovanna teased while Tomoyo was blushing, reviewing her notes.  
  
"Stop it guys! It's only admiration not a crush or love get it?" Tomoyo fought back.  
  
"So you're not jealous even they have a relationship with Mizuki-sensei?" Frederica asked.  
  
"No. Admiration is admiration that's it!" Tomoyo answered. She roll her eyes on why her friends should think about this towards her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!" Frederica said.  
  
"And Tomoyo...congratulations on our test you got a high grade!" Giovanna congratulated.  
  
"Thanks! Bye! See you tomorrow you two!" Tomoyo said. Then her friends had left. Tomoyo put her notebook inside the locker then closed it. She was about to go when somebody called her.  
  
"Tomoyo hi!" Eriol greeted her. Her heart skipped a beat. She can't believe this! Eriol's talking to her!  
  
"Oh...hi Eriol!" Tomoyo greeted back, but her face was flushing.  
  
"Um...may I invite you to join with me for lunch tomorrow?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Lunch? Tomorrow?" she still couldn't believe this. She and Eriol will have lunch together? She wanted to faint.  
  
"Why are you busy tomorrow?" he asked, his face was sad. And it's unbelievable he will be turned down.  
  
"No! I'll be glad to!" Tomoyo replied. She want to ask if how about Mizuki- sensei? But she doesn't, it will just be ruined and maybe he will even change his mind.  
  
"Good! I'll pick you up then!" Eriol kissed her cheek then left, leaving Tomoyo stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What? But your using her already master!" Nakuru, Eriol's servant said, almost yelled at him. Eriol told Nakuru about the plan of Ian and Hamilton. Nakuru never saw Tomoyo before that's because Eriol and her are not even close.  
  
"I know! But it's like a deal!" Eriol said.  
  
"Much more like a man to man talk!" Nakuru suggest, rolling her red eyes. "But actually master Hamilton and Ian have a point. It's weird a teacher and a second year college have a relationship", she added.  
  
"Age doesn't matter!" her master shot back.  
  
"Besides love is sweet second time around as what people say. I agree on Hamilton and Ian's plan although you're hurting her feelings!" Nakuru said, sadly. "And for me age does matter...in your situation!" she added. Eriol just rolled his eyes. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Nakuru said. "Hello good evening?"  
  
"Hi Nakuru! Is Eriol there?" it was Kaho on the other line.  
  
"Yeah! Wait for a second", Nakuru told her. "Master your girlfriend on the other line".  
  
"Thanks Nakuru", said Eriol. Then he picked up the phone. "Hi Kaho! How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine my dear Eriol!" Kaho said.  
  
"Um...Kaho I need to tell you something", Eriol said in that serious tone of his.  
  
"Okay", Kaho told him. Then he explained everything. Everything...on what Hamilton and Ian said. Everything...that he and Kaho are not meant to be. "That really hurts dear especially we are not meant to be", Kaho told him her reactions.  
  
"I know", Eriol agreed.  
  
"But you're hurting her", she added.  
  
"And I've got nothing to do with it!" he finished. "A deal is a deal...really", Eriol added. "Talked to you tomorrow Kaho. Bye", he said.  
  
"Bye", Kaho said. Then they put down the phone. But actually Eriol didn't have a good sleep. It was 10p.m.and he's still awake. Actually he hit the sheets on 9p.m. And now because of that stupid deal he couldn't sleep. And before he went to bed Kaho called back again that she agree on the plan but not to go far or else...Tomoyo would never forgive him. And speaking of Tomoyo when he kissed her cheeks it was soft. Soft as a pillow or maybe soft as a feather.  
  
'I wonder if I kiss her lips would it be soft?' Eriol thought. He never kisses Kaho before on the lips. Afraid that some people will see them. 'But she's beautiful...Tomoyo is beautiful'. He smiled to himself then closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch as Eriol approached Tomoyo's seat. "Shall we go?" Eriol asked with a smile. Which she couldn't stop from blushing.  
  
"Sure let's go!" Tomoyo answered him and went to the canteen. Canteen is like a crowded place...really. Many people eating and chatting. People from some departments...elementary, high school and college. But not all students eat in the canteen. Nope! Some would stay inside their classrooms or find a place to eat their lunch. Tomoyo and Eriol had found a table for them. They sat across each other eating their food. Until Tomoyo open up a conversation. "Won't Mizuki-sensei be angry if she saw you here with me?"  
  
"Your really using the words of Japan", Eriol said, ignoring her question.  
  
"Yes. And somehow I taught Frederica and Giovanna some words. Even your name and Mizuki-sensei is like Japanese", Tomoyo told him.  
  
"I'm half Japanese and Kaho is Japanese", he said to her.  
  
"Oh...where are your parents?" Tomoyo asked. As if asking an actor.  
  
"America because of business. They always sent me money...every week", Eriol answered, drinking his juice.  
  
"Boy you're rich!" Tomoyo said in awe.  
  
"And you...how come you are sent by your parents?"  
  
"Mother only", she corrected.  
  
"Sorry", he apologized.  
  
"It's okay. Mother wants me to have a taste of life in other places that's why she sent me here", Tomoyo explained her eyes on her plate.  
  
"I see", was all Eriol could say. And he reached over for her hand. Tomoyo looked up to him, confusion was in her eyes. "Don't worry...I'm here for you", he assured. Tomoyo smiled to him that made him paused. Her smile was so sweet like an angel. He kept it to his memory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Really? He holds your hand? Oh my god like that is so SWEET!!!" Frederica exclaimed hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey calm down Frederica!" Tomoyo said with a slight laugh.  
  
"I wonder if Eriol likes you too", Giovanna said, tilting her head. Tomoyo paused. Then said.  
  
"Are you crazy? He likes teacher Kaho for pete's sake!"  
  
"And? He can like someone else!" Frederica said.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
"Guys your insane! For me he loves teacher Kaho and it will never change!"  
  
"And for you, you have a crush on him", Giovanna said, straightly.  
  
"ADMIRE!" Tomoyo began to fume. "Can't you differentiate admire and crush?" Frederica tapped Tomoyo's shoulder like to cool off.  
  
"Cool off dear! We're just joking". Tomoyo gave an evil grin.  
  
"I know! I just play along".  
  
"But you were fuming mad!" Giovanna reminded. Tomoyo gave a shy smile.  
  
"Yeah I was!" then Eriol was running through their way.  
  
"Hi ladies!" Eriol greeted.  
  
"Hi Eriol!" Frederica and Giovanna greeted in unison, they also giggled at the same time. Then Eriol's eyes turned to Tomoyo. "Hi Tomoyo! Are you free this Saturday? I want to invite you for dinner", he asked with a smile.  
  
"Well okay! I've got nothing to do anyway", answered Tomoyo very shyly. "But you ignored my question this lunch time".  
  
"Huh?" Eriol said, shocked.  
  
"Won't teacher Kaho be angry? She is your girlfriend", she asked again.  
  
"Oh that", Eriol said, feeling embarrassed that he ignored her question this lunch and she remembered it. "She won't. Don't worry. It's a friendly dinner", he lied through that statement.  
  
"Oh", was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
"See you!" Eriol kissed her cheek lovingly. There he goes again! Liking the feeling of kissing her. He walked away, grinning to himself. When Eriol was really out of sight Frederica and Giovanna cheered.  
  
"That was cool! Before we know it he'll proposed to you!" Frederica said.  
  
"Oh shut up Fred! It was just a friendly dinner!" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right!" added Giovanna. "Wait when we hear from you if he kissed you!" she said with a grin.  
  
"Kill me!" Tomoyo said dramatically. "No let teacher Kaho kill me if that ever happens".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What if I call her?' Eriol thought, grabbing the phone and dialing Tomoyo's number. Someone answered.  
  
"Hello good evening?" Tomoyo said, feeling a little bit lazy.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Eriol greeted, on the other line, Tomoyo bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks are hot. "What time and where do we meet?" he asked.  
  
"Do I have to decide?" she said, careful not to stammer her words.  
  
"Yes", he answered.  
  
"Well...we meet at The Grand Restaurant outside at 7p.m. Is that okay?" she asked. The Grand Restaurant is really a nice restaurant. Not expensive and the food are delicious.  
  
"Why that's a good choice!" Eriol agreed. "By the way...your voice is cute on the phone", he compliment. Tomoyo couldn't stop it but her face was flushing.  
  
"Stop it Eriol! You're just joking, I know!" she said with a slight laugh.  
  
"No really...your voice is cute!" Eriol said, he smiled to himself.  
  
"Thanks Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo told him too softly.  
  
"No problem Tomoyo-san", he paused. "Get some sleep. Night".  
  
"Night-night!" Tomoyo replied back, and then they put down the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday finally came at last as Eriol was standing outside of The Grand Restaurant, fixing himself for the eighth time and feeling nervous. Even though he's just playing along he also wanted to make sure if he and Kaho are not meant to be and his so-called-soul mate is Tomoyo. "Sorry I'm late for ten minutes!" someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Eriol looked around to see Tomoyo dressed beautifully. A purple turtleneck blouse match with black pants, with her black sandals. Her hair tied in a ponytail using a purple ribbon. She was still beautiful with that amethyst necklace she wears around her neck. Plus that smile on her face. He was taken aback on what he saw in her. Simple yet beautiful. And there is only one common in them-they have fair complexion of their skin. "Hey you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry about that! Let's go!" Eriol apologized as he open the door for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you told teacher Kaho about this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well...yeah I did tell her! It's okay with her as a friendly dinner of course!" Eriol replied coz' all of this was a lie! He's using her! Tomoyo just nod her head. "By the way Tomoyo do you have a boyfriend already?" he asked curiously, which he began to blushed. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.  
  
"No I don't have". Tomoyo answered, as she drank her red wine. "Unlike you", she added. He blushed.  
  
"Well it's strange really. A beautiful Japanese girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend. Really you're...beautiful!" he said. Tomoyo really want to laugh coz' his face is so red. Eriol reached over her hand and kissed it. It's her turn to blush. "But for me you'll have someone to love someday. You're beautiful and...kind", Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled. But actually she wanted to faint in her seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They have paid their bill and Eriol decided to take Tomoyo home. They have fun sharing what their ideas are. And honestly Eriol never feel this way to Kaho before. She is really busy and sometimes just call on the phone if he's okay. "Well here's your house. Your right! Your house is just near the restaurant!" he said.  
  
"That is why we just walked from there", she told him. But she felt like she told him a hundred times. "I'll go now. Thanks for the dinner. Bye!"  
  
"Won't you give me a good night kiss?" Eriol asked, teasing her. Tomoyo feel herself blushed again when Eriol do that to her.  
  
"Okay", she answered in a faint voice as she went to him to kiss his cheek. But quick enough, Eriol used his thumb lifting Tomoyo's chin and kissed her. On the other hand Tomoyo was confused. He said cheek then why on the lips? He couldn't even stop from kissing her...as if wanting more. And he never feels like this towards Kaho. Tomoyo just fill his hunger. He was in heaven. So was she. But Tomoyo remembered Kaho. She felt guilty! She pushed him away as she looked away...crying. Eriol paused but he made her turn to him. And wiped away the tears using his hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, softly.  
  
"Don't cheat on teacher Kaho, Eriol please!" Tomoyo replied, looking up at him. He was so touched on her words. Here he was kissing somebody else not her girlfriend and it's like cheating already. And here she was so worried what might happen between him and Kaho. He admires her for what she said to him. "I'm sorry Tomoyo", Eriol told her softly as he pulled her in an embrace and stroked her hair. She felt that warmth in him and she feels safe. Now the question is. Does she still admire him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was another day in school as Tomoyo was getting her things in her locker. When Frederica and Giovanna arrived. "So how's the date?" Frederica asked, wanting to know.  
  
"Dinner. How many times do I have to correct you?" Tomoyo said, but she was smiling. "Well it was fine!" she added.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" Giovanna asked, with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo blushed and gave a faint reply. "Yeah he did!"  
  
"Why that is so neat! Oh my if ever you two end up don't forget to invite me to you're wedding!" Frederica exclaimed, clapping her hands like a ten year old kid.  
  
"Are you nuts Fred?" Tomoyo said, as the three walked towards their classroom. "That kiss was a mistake! He shouldn't do that! He should not cheat on teacher Kaho!" but her heart felt heavy. She had thought many things last Saturday. Does she love him? Does she? She shook her head and smile to her friends. "It won't happen again...he promised".  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! Too bad...you could have loved him but you just admire him!" Frederica told her in a sorry-voice. Tomoyo thought to test her feelings.  
  
'I love him', she thought. Then she smiled. She did. Her heart was light and she love him just a blink of an eye. She treats him more than a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man you kissed her?" Hamilton said, shocked on the news. "Wow! That's neat Eriol! You'll forget teacher Kaho someday!"  
  
"Guys you're so mean! That kiss was an accident and I promised Tomoyo not to do it again!" Eriol replied.  
  
"You know what Eriol? Some people say a kiss can change everything", Ian reminded.  
  
"Yeah right!" Eriol replied flatly.  
  
"Okay Eriol! This is what you're going to do next", Hamilton said, whispering something to Eriol's ear. Another plan. Another heartache. But Eriol changed a bit. When he kissed Tomoyo it was magic. It's as if he wanted her but he doesn't love her though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo I'm glad I've found you!" Eriol said, calling her. She smiled to herself. Here is the man she now loves but he loves someone else. But she told herself she'll be happy if he's happy. She doesn't care if he won't return her feelings.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well I want to meet you at the park today! Let's go out! But don't worry I promise it won't be long!" he said, with a sweet smile that made her cheeks go red and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Oh okay. I'll go!" she answered.  
  
"Thanks!" Eriol whispered something in her ear. "You look extremely beautiful last Saturday", then he left hr, stunned. But he told himself 'I'm a fool! For fooling an innocent and beautiful girl! Damned me!' he punched his fist to a wall and nobody had seen it bleeding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo waited at the park, he told her at 4:30p.m. She waited really. Eriol was supposed to go there too when Kaho stopped him. "Eriol let's go out today!" Kaho said, pulling his arm.  
  
"Not now Kaho I have to go somewhere!" Eriol told her.  
  
"We didn't go out that Saturday now come on let's go out today. It won't be long?" she urged him.  
  
"Kaho I'm meeting with Tomoyo today!" he said at last. Kaho froze then she said.  
  
"Eriol if your not gonna come with me I'm going to tell Tomoyo you're playing with her!" she said frankly. "And I'm not kidding!" she added. Eriol froze and he gave up. He went with Kaho. Tomoyo was waiting for one hour and thirty minutes and still he hasn't arrived yet. Its 6p.m.so she had to go home. She stood up and left the park. It was just right to leave the park. Besides her dearest Eriol won't be coming anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then next day, Tomoyo doesn't want to talk to Eriol really. After all he did! Making her wait for one hour and thirty minutes. And it was lunch as Tomoyo was in the classroom reading a book. "Eriol what the fuck? You didn't go out with her yesterday?" Hamilton said his voice in a whisper.  
  
"Coz' Kaho want me to go out with her. And if I don't go then Kaho will tell Tomoyo what our plan is!" Eriol answered.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the song Don't Say You Love Me by The Corrs.  
  
"Damn it!" Hamilton said.  
  
"Eriol being a good gentleman go to Tomoyo and apologized to her!" Ian advice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts'. Now go! Now!" Ian barked. Eriol gulped. He stood up and went to her.  
  
"T-Tomoyo hi!" Eriol greeted. Tomoyo looked up at him then looked away. Her negative side was already shown. He doesn't even know what to do. So he kneels down and say the things he had to say. Tomoyo looked at him very shocked. "Tomoyo I'm sorry I didn't go out with you last night! I went with Kaho and she's forcing me. It was unexpected really! Please", he clasped his both hands. "Forgive me!" Ian and Hamilton were shocked on their friend's action. It was way too cool. Tomoyo couldn't believe this. Eriol kneeling down and asking for forgiveness. Her heart melts. She imagined he's proposing to her. But that would never happen. She smiled to him and said "I forgive you Eriol! Please stand up!" she said. Eriol flashed her with that smile again. He stands up and kisses her cheek.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" he said. Ian whispered something to Hamilton.  
  
"Cute couple aren't they?"  
  
"Very!" Hamilton replied.  
  
"Would you like to eat an ice cream? My treat!" Eriol told Tomoyo.  
  
"That's nice! Sure I'd love to!" Tomoyo said. They exited the room walking hand in hand. But she couldn't understand why he's doing this. Does he love her? Or just being kind to her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dismissal as the student's excitedly went home. Tomoyo was about to go but she forget her notebook in the classroom so she went back and get it. After she had it she heard some boys talking in the aisle. "Let's stop this Hamilton and Ian I'm hurting Tomoyo's feelings okay! I'm using her!" Eriol said. Tomoyo covered her mouth.  
  
"Eriol don't tell me you don't have feelings for her?" Hamilton asked.  
  
"No...I don't!" Eriol answered curtly.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Ian said. The two looked around to see Tomoyo. And that struck Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol said. It hurt him when she saw her cry. He said he doesn't love her then why does it make him said if he saw her cry?  
  
"How could you Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted. "All this time..." she didn't finish her sentence and ran away. Eriol chased after her. He grabbed her arm and let her turned to him. "How could you use me?" "Because Hamilton and Ian said that I and Kaho are not meant to be. So they paired me up with you coz' they said we can be a so-called-couple", Eriol explained, but he did not look in her eyes...coz' it hurts.  
  
"Then after all this time Eriol I've loved you. But now I hate you! I don't want to see you again", Tomoyo shouted and freed from his grasp. She walked away. But it hit him. The words that she hated him. He wanted to chased after her and hold her. But why would he do that? He doesn't love her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed. Her eyes were swollen because she was crying. She went downstairs to drink water. Try to cool off. And forget about Eriol coz' he used her! Used her! 'He used me!' she thought over and over again. 'And for that I hate him!' her telephone rang and so she picked it up. "Hello good evening?"  
  
"Tomoyo its Eriol!" was the other line's reply. Without any other word to say Tomoyo slammed the phone down. But the phone rings again. She knows it's him but what if he isn't? What if it's her mother telling her when she'll go back to Japan? So she picked the phone up. "You could have not put the phone down you know?" Eriol said. Tomoyo began to fume in anger.  
  
"Damn you Eriol Hiiragizawa for what you did to me!"  
  
"Hey calm down! I'm just inside your house", Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at her door. And there he saw him with a sad smile on his face. They both hanged up the phone. "Your door is not locked so I went in to talk to you", he explained.  
  
"Everybody could suspect you're a burglar you know?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah!" Eriol answered lamely. "I know you're angry at me so I wanted to say sorry".  
  
"Sorry? A girl could not forgive you after what you did!" she said angrily.  
  
"For the first place I don't want to do it. But it hurts you know. When Ian and Hamilton said me and Kaho are not meant to be", he explained. Tomoyo fell silent. But still he used her. "Fine! If you don't forgive me that's okay", he gave a respectful bow then added. "Good luck on our periodical test this week", then he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah master, Miss Tomoyo knows the plan already?" Nakuru said. "That's too bad!"  
  
"I know Nakuru", Eriol answered. He had arrived in his house. As he was sitting on the sofa somehow he is not comfortable. He took off his glasses and cleans it. "But that's okay if she can't forgive me. I deserved it!"  
  
"You know what master? Your pretty deep blue eyes are sad again", Nakuru told him. She can always look through her masters pretty blue eyes. Whether they are happy or sad.  
  
"I know Nakuru", he whispered. "I know".  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Their periodical exams have started and they we're studying very hard. And tomorrow is the last day of the test. Still Tomoyo's mom hasn't called her when she'll leave England. She can't want to leave the place. After what Eriol did to her. It was recess as Tomoyo talked to Frederica and Giovanna. And Ian and Hamilton went near them. "We're sorry Tomoyo", Hamilton began.  
  
"Yeah we're sorry", Ian said. Tomoyo gave a wry smile.  
  
"It's okay. I'm flattered that you guys think me and Eriol will be a cute couple!"  
  
"Of course you are! You have everything a boy wants. Beautiful, kind and intelligent! I just don't know why Eriol didn't see that in you. For why did he have to choose teacher Kaho!" Hamilton exclaimed. The three ladies laughed.  
  
"By the way why does it have to be Tomoyo and Eriol? Why not somebody else?" Frederica asked.  
  
"Because they're perfect and because we accidentally heard Tomoyo admires Eriol", Ian replied. Tomoyo blushed. "By the way Tomoyo have you forgiven Eriol?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet Ian", Tomoyo answered. Ian just nods his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Tomoyo had finished studying for her last test. She feels the night is young so she went out to go somewhere. She had gone into a bar actually. She had drink four glasses of whisky. She's not used to it but she was obsessed. How come fate is playing with her? And why does it have to be Eriol the man she now loves? Why? She had ordered another glass of whisky. She denied that her head is turning or dizzy. She needs to go home too coz' she'll wake up early the next day. She had paid her bill and as she was about to go she had bumped into somebody...somebody she really hates. "Tomoyo? What the heck are you doing here?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Eriol? What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked back.  
  
"I'm here with Kaho but she left already I cam here to drink beer now I found you drunk!" he answered.  
  
"What's your business anyways if I'm drunk!" Tomoyo said, drunkly.  
  
"I do care Tomoyo and I'm taking you home", Eriol said, seriously. Grabbing her hand. But she refused.  
  
"Shit! Don't make me do this Eriol or else I'll kill you here in the bar!" she said.  
  
"Go ahead!" he said, testing her. But she fell in his arms actually and she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo waked up into a not so familiar room. Her head still felt dizzy. And not for long she saw Eriol on her side. She sat up on the bed. "What the damn I am doing here? This ain't my room!" she said, massaging her temples. "Nope but it's mine!" Eriol said. "What are you doing at the bar?"  
  
"Drinking what else?" Tomoyo answered curtly.  
  
"If you have problems you shouldn't drink you know instead solve it!" he advice.  
  
"How can I solve it? You're my problem dumb, dumb!" she shouted and put on her shoes. Eriol fell silent. She was supposed to open the door when he slammed it shut.  
  
"Your still drunk my lady", Eriol said in a husky tone.  
  
"The hell I care Hiiragizawa!" she shot back as she opened the door again, still Eriol slammed it shut.  
  
"Tomoyo I warned you!" Eriol whispered.  
  
"Then make me!" Tomoyo said looking at his deep blue eyes. Here she goes again making him feel hungry just like when he kissed her. His hands were on her waist as he inched closer to her. She didn't push him away but was waiting on his move. He tilts his head and met her lips. This time the fire on them grew. He was right! Only she could feed his hunger not Kaho. But he doesn't feel the same way. He was kissing her so passionately and real that he doesn't want to stop. And also her dizziness was lessening and she feels awake! But she stopped. Tomoyo opened the door and run away. Eriol chased after her but she was gone.  
  
"And I thought we we're going to eat dinner together!" Nakuru said. After she saw Tomoyo leave. "Oh...too bad!"  
  
"Damn! I was so close to saying sorry!" Eriol said, cursing himself for why he didn't did it.  
  
"Yeah master you were!" Nakuru agreed, she was smirking actually.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class exams are finished and this 12:oop.m.it's end of classes and you're vacation", Kaho said as she collects the test papers. They still have forty minutes before 12p.m. Kaho Mizuki was their Homeroom teacher and Music teacher. Tomoyo looked outside of the window coz' she was seated next to it. Her mom called last night. She feels guilty that she'll leave. She hopes she'll see Eriol again.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tomoyo arrived at her house as she sat on the sofa. She eased back at the chair until her telephone rang. She doesn't want to answer it but she had to. "Hello good evening?" she said in a tired voice.  
  
"Dear it's your mom. I thought your asleep?' Sonomi said in the other line.  
  
"Well I was supposed to but the phone rang", she lied.  
  
"Oh okay. Listen after school tomorrow get a ticket for Saturday. You'll leave on Saturday okay?"  
  
"Saturday?" Tomoyo was alarmed on that. It was too quick.  
  
"Why dear is there a problem?" her mom asked.  
  
"No...nothing", she stammered.  
  
"Okay. That's all dear. Bye-bye!" Sonomi said.  
  
"Bye mom", then they put the phone down.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
'Saturday', Tomoyo thought. 'I'll get a ticket today and I'll leave tomorrow!'  
  
"By the way Tomoyo", Kaho called. Tomoyo turned to her.  
  
"Yes teacher Kaho?" she asked.  
  
"I know that you'll be leaving England someday and go back to Japan...I've seen you're record that you'll like singing so can you please sing a song for us?" Kaho favored.  
  
"What? She's leaving?" Eriol said to his seatmate who is Hamilton.  
  
"Yeah I asked Frederica and Giovanna they said Tomoyo will leave tomorrow", Hamilton replied.  
  
"That's too early!" he couldn't believed what he have heard.  
  
"Yes teacher Kaho I'll sing a song", Tomoyo answers as she stood up from her seat. 'It will be a sad one though', she thought.  
  
I've seen this place a thousand times  
  
I've felt this all before  
  
And every time you call I've waited there  
  
As though you might not call at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've seen this face I'm wearing now  
  
I've seen this in my eyes  
  
Although it feels so great  
  
I'm still afraid  
  
That you'll be leaving anytime  
  
We've done this once and then you closed the door  
  
Don't let me fall again for nothing more  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Don't say you love me  
  
Unless forever  
  
Don't tell me you need me  
  
If you're not gonna stay  
  
Don't give me this feeling I'll only believe it  
  
Make it real  
  
Or take it all away  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I caught myself smiling alone  
  
Just thinking of your voice  
  
And dreaming of your touch  
  
It's all too much  
  
You know I don't have any choice  
  
[Repeat*]  
  
We've done this once and then you closed the door  
  
Don't let me fall again for nothing more  
  
[Repeat *]  
  
Say you love me  
  
Don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay  
  
Don't give me this feeling I'll only believe it  
  
Make it real  
  
Or take it all away  
  
Take it all away...  
  
Or take it all away  
  
To be continued... 


	4. 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
After Tomoyo sang the song she made a respective bow as people clapped their hands as if congratulating her. "Nice singing Tomoyo!" Frederica said and made a whistle. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Thanks Fred!" she said to her seatmate.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo. Now class even though its not 12p.m.I'll dismissed you. Class happy vacation! You're dismissed!" Kaho announced. Everyone cheered as they get their bag and exit quietly in the room.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice Tomoyo!" Frederica cheered.  
  
"Thanks Fred!" replied Tomoyo. "Won't you two come with me to buy a ticket?" her two friend's face saddened. "Sorry guys! But I really need to go!"  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo we understand! We'll go with you and let's go outing!" Giovanna told her.  
  
"Thanks. I'll remember this day and keep it to my memory", Tomoyo told her friend's. They smiled to her. Eriol was getting his things on the locker until Ian and Hamilton and also Kaho came.  
  
"Hey Eriol! Seems your sad", Ian compliment.  
  
"Yeah thanks for reminding", Eriol said in a low voice.  
  
"Eriol you had to talk to her. You said you're not forgiven yet", Kaho reminded him. He gave a sigh. He forgot. He wasn't forgiven. Frederica and Giovanna stopped at the house of Tomoyo.  
  
"So this is goodbye huh?" Frederica said in a sad tone.  
  
"Tomorrow dummy!" Giovanna joked.  
  
"Who you calling 'dummy'?!" Frederica shot back.  
  
"You!" Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Guys stop quarrelling! You're like cute kids who fought for a doll!" Tomoyo also joked around. "Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 10a.m.not later than 10:30a.m. The plane leaves at 10:30a.m.", she added.  
  
"Okie-dokie. Bye dear!" Frederica said and they left. They we're about to go when Eriol was running towards them.  
  
"Hey guys! I want to ask what time will Tomoyo leave tomorrow?" Eriol asked. "10:30a.m. Go there at 10a.m.Eriol!" Frederica answered.  
  
"Thanks guys!" was all he could say. 'I have to be early. I have to!' he promised himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and her friend's where in the airport. Frederica and Giovanna we're almost teary-eyed. Tomoyo just roll her eyes. "Oh guys! For pete's sake! I'm not going to die! I'll just leave this country of yours then maybe I'll be back...someday!" Tomoyo told them, trying to cheer her friends up.  
  
"Yeah we know. We'll miss you!" Frederica said, hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Me too!" Giovanna agreed as they hugged each other.  
  
"I'll missed you too guys!" Tomoyo whispered. They free themselves from the hug.  
  
"You're not going to wait for Eriol?" Frederica asked.  
  
"Ah...no! Its 10:20 and I had to go!" Tomoyo answered curtly.  
  
"If he arrives and he'll see you have left do you he'll see you have left do you na asked. Tomoyo thought for a moment. Then replied.  
  
"No! I have to go guys!" Tomoyo kissed her friends on the cheek. "Bye!" she said as she steps on the escalator.  
  
"Bye!" her friend's said in unison. Not for long Eriol had arrived. He was panting very hard trying to catch his breath. His hair was a little bit messy but he still looks cute. He had arrived too late.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol called.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo called back. But it was too late. She needs to go.  
  
"Come Eriol! We'll go to the rooftop!" Frederica suggested as they went to their destination. Why on the roof top? It's because Eriol will see the plane of Tomoyo when it will pass by. And it did passed by.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted at the top of his lungs. "I haven't said sorry to you whole heartedly!" he wanted to cry right there. Giovanna pats Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"Eriol she'll forgive you someday. And she'll give her answer to you. Be patient. Fate is just there. What if you'll meet someday?" was Giovanna's comforting words.  
  
"I hoe Giovanna", Eriol replied in a soft voice. "I hope".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty one year old Tomoyo Daidouji was back in England. She was at the café and now she's walking through the streets. How she missed England. But the memories of the past hunt her. Until she bumped into somebody. "Oopps...sorry sir I didn't-"  
  
"Me to I was not-"both didn't finish their sentence. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said, shocked.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo said the same as she took off her sunglasses. "Look what fate bought us! We meet again!"  
  
"Yeah! What are you dong in England anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Well after I graduated I help my mom for our Toy Company and I'm here to speak one of our clients", she answered.  
  
"Are you staying here in England for days, weeks, moths or years?" Eriol said, sarcastically.  
  
"No of course not! Just days. Maybe I'll leave next week", Tomoyo answered. She paused for a while. "I've forgiven you".  
  
"Thanks", he knows what that means.  
  
"How are you with Mizuki-sensei?" she asked. Instead of a reply he showed her his right hand which was his wedding ring. "Oh my god! You're married!" but the truth is her heart broke.  
  
"Yeah! After graduation we plan our wedding. After two months...tadan!" Eriol said, happily.  
  
"That's nice! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, curiously. Instead Tomoyo shook her head. "Why?"  
  
"Because...it's a secret!" she answered. Realizing that she still loves him.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I have to go Eriol. I have to meet my mom's client today", she said, giving a reason to have an excuse.  
  
"Okay bye!" Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek lovingly and left.  
  
'Always and forever Eriol. I'll always love you!' Tomoyo thought as she walked in the hot streets. She put on her sunglasses so that her tears will be hidden.  
  
End 


End file.
